People purchase things online on the Internet by visiting a website, like Amazon.Com®, searching for their items, and selecting things they wish to purchase. Also, such websites and advertising networks may advertise over the internet working with websites to have banner ads placed at participating websites. Other websites on the Internet, like YouTube.Com®, allow users to watch uploaded videos. These videos often have banner ads overlays. More conventionally, consumers have long enjoyed baseball and other collectable cards. Consumers would purchase such cards and often trade and/or sell the cards with one another. Such physical cards may be purchased on websites such as Ebay.Com®.
Generally, the leading number of each citation number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that citation number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of citation number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Citation number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc. Any citation and/or reference numbers are not necessarily sequences but rather just example orders that may be rearranged and other orders are contemplated.